


What You Do To Me

by Oceanscribbles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Castle of Lions - Freeform, First Kiss, Galra Keith (Voltron), I promise, Lance likes to play stupid, M/M, Mutual Pining, This takes place on the ship mostly, i dont know where this fic is going so stay tuned, it'll be fun, probably more in the future - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanscribbles/pseuds/Oceanscribbles
Summary: Lance stays up late at night in the control room to watch the stars and reminisce about earth. But he feels like he's being watched... A shadowy figure is lurking in the room with him. WHO COULD IT BE, I WONDER? Long story short, Lance and Keith. Enough said. Just kidding! I'm going to be honest, I don't know where this fic is going. It's my first try at writing fanfiction, and I'm just going to see where my twisted mind decides to take me. It's definitely a Klance fic, thats for sure. Let's give this a try then, shall we?





	What You Do To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so this is my first shot at writing fanfiction! I have absolutely NO idea what I'm doing, so any feedback is welcome. I don't care if it's negative or positive, hit me with it (just try to be nice about it please). I need practice. A lot of it. I already know I jumped into things way too fast with this fic, but hey, can you blame me? But yes, I will work on my pacing. AND THERE WILL BE MORE THAN JUST THIS ONE CHAPTER.
> 
> Anyways, I have no idea where I'm really going with this story yet (and yes, I am aware it's a mess and the style really fluctuates (I don't even know if the storyline makes sense?)), but I just kind of started typing one day, so... yeah! I hope you like my first attempt at writing, and I can only get better from here, so I'm really excited to find my 'voice'. I'll probably keep adding onto this story just for good measure, and for some more practice, and then I plan to go onto some of my more grand ideas I have for fics!
> 
> Enjoy our precious boys, I guess!

Lance gazed out at the vast expanse of space as he sat near the far wall of the control room. Little pinpricks of light speckled the empty blackness. Stars, planets, maybe even ships. They all looked the same. It’s funny, he thought, how such similar specks of light turn into entirely different worlds when you get close enough to see. For all he knew, one of those specks could be Earth, and he would never be able to tell. He sighed deeply, reminiscing about his home planet and all the people and places on it that he loved. 

He came up here late at night quite often just to look at the stars as the castle sped through space. He liked coming here at night, when the castles lights were low and he could be alone. When he didn’t have to put on his happy face and pretend that everything was fine. He missed Earth. He missed his family. He missed the Ocean. Sniffling quietly, he rubbed furiously at his eyes, trying to stop himself from crying. He slipped his blue robe off and balled it up, placing it on the ground next to where he was sitting. Taking a deep shuddering breath, he tried to regain his composure as he laid down on his side, using his robe as a makeshift pillow. 

It was late, and sleep was beginning to make his eyelids heavy. He eventually gave in and let them flutter shut. The soft mechanical hum of the castle was lulling him to sleep along with the gentle blue glow of the Altean light fixtures. It was a bit cold here with no blanket, and the floor wasn’t very comfortable, but Lance loved falling asleep looking at the stars. He used to do this all the time back on Earth. Unfortunately, there were no windows in any of the sleeping quarters, so this was a sacrifice Lance was happy to make. He hummed softly to himself as the last of his consciousness gave way to sleep.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Lance woke suddenly, and sat up, rubbing his eyes. The soft blue of the Altean lights had gone out, leaving him in complete darkness, and his eyes were having trouble adjusting in the extreme absence of light. There was only a soft, barely-there glow coming from the distant stars. He couldn’t have been asleep for more than a few minutes, and he wondered what had caused him to wake up. Turning to do a quick scan of the room around him, he let out a soft, startled squeak.

“Uh…. Hello?” he said into the darkness, his voice hoarse from sleep. The air in the room seemed oddly heavy, and his voice echoed off the walls eerily. He shivered. He could have sworn he saw a shadow near the entrance to the control room, but he couldn’t be certain. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to help them adjust faster, and took another look. 

“Coran? Is that you?” There was definitely someone in here with him, he just couldn’t see them. Nobody answered. He let out a nervous laugh, and noticed he could see his breath. Is it really that cold in here? He stood up, picking his robe up off the floor and wrapping himself tightly in it. Once his eyes had adjusted a little more to the dark, he did a second scan of the room. He could barely make out a dark shadow leaning against one of the control chairs, not far from where he was. Lance gulped, feeling uneasy, and backed up slowly until he was flush with the wall. “Seriously, whoever that is, this isn’t funny.”

Suddenly, the control room was illuminated in a bright white light. It was blinding. After being in total darkness, his eyes were overwhelmed, and he couldn’t see anything for a good minute. By time he regained his sight, he was alone in the room. He whipped around to see the source of the light. His jaw nearly hit the ground, and he stumbled backwards in awe. The castle was passing a planet that almost reminded Lance of Earth’s Moon. Except for the fact that it was probably close to ten times bigger, and twenty times brighter. It was almost like it was a giant space diamond, its shimmering white light radiating far into the distance in all directions. And then it was gone almost as soon as it had appeared.

“That was… strange.” Lance thought aloud to himself as he was submerged back into total darkness once more. His eyes were stunned and couldn’t see anything except for brightly colored spots. He closed his eyes, still seeing spots dancing on the backs of his eyelids, and braced himself against the wall. Still dumbfounded by the beauty of the planet and how it had appeared and disappeared so suddenly, it took Lance a moment to remember the shadowy figure that had been in the room with him not even a minute ago. He was instantly gripped by fear. The back of his neck was prickling, and he felt as if he were being watched. Slowly, the spots ebbed from his vision, and everything was dark once more.

“Shiro?” he called quietly. “Hunk? Buddy? Is that you?” No answer. “Keith? Pidge?” silence. “Allura? Coran?” he waited. The silence was deafening. Until he heard a noise. THUNK. Lance screeched and jumped so high, he was sure he could have jumped clear over Kaltenecker if he had really wanted to. 

“WHO IS THERE?” he demanded, frantically searching the darkness for something, someone, anyone? His heart was racing, and a cold sweat had broken out across his brow. Straining his ears for another noise, the only sound he could hear was his own panting. And then he saw it. A flicker of yellow? It had come from near the entrance to the control room. Was he just seeing things?

“W’-What… Who is that? Who is over there? I know you’re there.” Lance stayed where he was, and let out a small whimper when he discovered he had left his bayard in his room. And then he saw the dim yellow flicker again, only this time closer. Again, closer. Lance gulped. They were eyes. Yellow eyes. And whoever they belonged to was approaching him slowly.

“I-I HAVE A WEAPON. IF YOU DON’T IDENTIFY YOURSELF, I-I’LL SHOOT” trying to sound brave, his voice failed him as it wavered. Who was he kidding? He was a horrible liar. He had only ever successfully lied to anyone once. It had been Hunk, and he had eventually figured it out, so make that never. Whoever it was, they probably knew he was bluffing. Lance moved into a defensive position as the glowing eyes got even closer, when suddenly…

“L-Lance?” the voice was so soft, he wouldn’t have been able to hear it if he weren’t listening for it. “Lance, its me. I… I need your help.” The voice shook pitifully. Wait… was he? No. That was impossible. He was never scared.

“Keith?” Lance whispered unbelieving. Keith didn’t answer him, but finally came into view in the dim glow of the starlight outside the window. “KEITH?!” he screeched angrily. “You scared me half to death. Why weren’t you answering me earlier? What was that all about? Wha-“ he trailed off as he took a good look at the red paladin. 

“I’m sorry Lance, I-" 

“HOLY QUIZNAK WHY ARE YOU PURPLE?” Lance gawked. He could barely see in the dim light, but Keith was definitely not normal Keith colored. Lance reached out to grab his arm to pull him more into the light, but Keith recoiled, backing into the shadows again. “Wait! Keith? What the quiznak is going on?! Come back here!”

“Shhhhhh” Keith hissed. “You’re going to wake everyone on the ship, and that is the last thing I want right now.” 

“F-Fine, sorry,” Lance brought his voice back down to a hushed whisper “but seriously, I need an explanation.” He slid down the wall so that he was sitting once again, and watched as Keith edged a little closer. He looked… frightened. Keith was about to respond when Lance cut him off “Are you okay?”

“I think so. But…” Keith held a hand up to his face, examining himself. “I’m not sure what is happening to me.” His hand was a deep purple, and Lance could see what looked to be some very sharp claws. 

“Quiznak” Lance cursed under his breath. Keith finally met Lance’s gaze, and visibly flinched. Big, fluffy ears pinned back in shame. “Oh no, no no no.” Lance quickly realized he must have been making some sort of face. “Keith no, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-"

“No… it’s fine. I mean, I knew I was part Galra. I just never thought I’d end up looking like one.” Keith whispered coldly. He was trembling. Lance never thought he’d see Keith like this. Not looking like a Galra, but looking scared. He was small, almost like he was curling into himself, ears back, yellow eyes plastered to the floor, shaking. Keith Kogane was not supposed to be scared. Ever. He was the brave one. He was the paladin of the Red Lion, he was gutsy, he took risks. He wasn’t supposed to be afraid of anything. Lance swallowed, feeling awkward, unsure of what to do.

“Hey, Keith, buddy… You’re okay. Everything is okay.” Lance reached for his arm, and this time, Keith didn’t recoil. He let Lance grab him and tug him closer. Lance scooted sideways and pulled Keith next to him so that they were both sitting with their backs against the wall. Their shoulders were touching. Neither of them moved away, they just… sat there in the dark. Lance put a hand around Keith’s shoulders. “When did this happen?”

“I woke up like this… I… I woke up in a cold sweat, so I went to take a shower. Almost had a heart attack when I looked in the mirror.” He was staring at the ground still. “I’m scared, Lance.” Lance could have sworn he saw tears in the corners of Keith’s eyes. 

Lance didn’t know what to do. He turned to face Keith and was about to tell him some stupid joke to cheer him up when suddenly, Keith dove forward into his lap and was hugging him around the waist. “Uh” Lance went rigid, not knowing what was happening. “Keith?” his hands hovered above the red paladin’s back, not knowing what to do with them.

Keith must have sensed his discomfort because he immediately sat up and scooted back. “S-Sorry. I didn’t mean to-"

“No, its fine… I just didn’t know you were so... touchy-feely? I thought you hated hugs. I thought you hated me.” Lance rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding looking at the cute Galra sitting in front of him. _WAIT. Cute? What am I thinking?_ Lance mentally punched himself. He felt his face heat up.

“No, I actually…” Keith mumbled something unintelligible, and if Lance knew any better, he’d say Keith was blushing. A lovely shade of lavender had spread across his cheeks, a slightly darker shade than the rest of him was.

“Hm?” Lance grunted questioningly.

“I, uh, quiznak. I really don’t want to say this.” Keith’s yellow eyes were flickering between Lance’s and the floor. He looked extremely nervous. “I can’t say it.”

“Say what…?” Lance was equally embarrassed and confused. 

“This.” Without warning, Keith surged forward and kissed Lance square on the mouth. 

“Mmph?” Lance’s eyes widened before fluttering closed. He had not been expecting this. Keith, his rival, was kissing him. What surprised him more, was that he didn’t mind. He actually rather enjoyed it. He let one of his hands move up to cup Keith’s face, and the other settled on his waist. It didn’t last long, and Keith pulled back almost immediately. “Keith….” Lance tried to get his heart rate to slow down, failing miserably as Keith brought his had up to touch his own lips.

“I….” He moved like he was about to get up and bolt for the door, but Lance caught his arm before he could go anywhere, drawing a surprised gasp from the red paladin. Lance wasn’t thinking. He pulled gently on his arm, and with that simple sign of encouragement, Keith crawled back over to where Lance was still sitting. Lance placed a hand on the back of his neck and drew him in for another kiss, this one longer, but slow, and gentle. Keith inched closer, eventually straddling Lance, and letting his clawed hands ghost down his chest. “Lance” Keith gasped into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. Lance felt the sharp pricks of claws against his scalp. Keith’s hands were in his hair. He groaned. Things were slowly becoming more heated when a loud noise came from the entrance to the control room.

**BANG**

Lance shot straight up, rubbing his eyes, heart going a million miles a second. He looked to where the noise had come from and was instantly blinded by the castle’s main lights coming back on. Allura was standing in the doorway. 

“Ah, good morning Lance, what are you doing here?” She strolled over to the main controls, eyeing Lance suspiciously as she began bringing the castle’s ‘daytime’ systems online.

“I, uh, we were just, um” his face was on fire, and he was struggling to speak, trying to find the words to explain the situation.

“We?” Allura sounded confused. And that was when Lance realized: Keith was never here. 

“Oh, um, I guess I just” Lance cleared his throat “fell asleep watching the stars again. Sorry Princess.” He was too flustered to flirt with her like he normally would, and instead, pulled himself to his feet, picked his robe up, and quickly exited the control room. Allura looked after him, concern spreading across her face.

“Coran will have breakfast ready in a few ticks, see you in a little while!” she called after him as he hurried away. He didn’t answer. He couldn’t. He buried his face in one hand and held his robe in front of his arousal with the other as he walked to his room, hoping he wouldn’t encounter anyone on his way. He made it safely, and once the door closed behind him, he sat down on his bed.

“What is wrong with me” he groaned “Seriously? Keith???” he brought his hands to his eyes, peering between his fingers at the tent in his pajama pants. “What the quiznak. I hate Keith. And why did he look like a cute purple cat?!” he stared stubbornly at his erection, trying to will it away. “This doesn’t make any sense.” He thought about the dream, about how Galra Keith had kissed him. How he had moaned his name. “QUIZNAK” he groaned as he only grew harder. “This means nothing.” He told himself as he decided to take a long cold shower.

Breakfast was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> MWAHAHAHAHA IT WAS ONLY A DREAM! Curve ball! (not really, I feel like this scenario is super over-used, so I'm sorry)
> 
> I know I kind of jumped into things wayyyyyyyy too fast, but.. hey. I wanted our boys to kiss. Even if it wasn't real. I'll try to even out my pace in the future.
> 
> I tried. So hard. 
> 
> AND I'LL KEEP TRYING EVEN HARDER! 
> 
> Hopefully you will be able to see my writing style improve as I continue with this fic. I wonder what will happen at breakfast? Lance seems like the kind of guy who would be super awkward around Keith even though it was only a dream... We'll see! Stay tuned!
> 
> ANY AND ALL FEEDBACK IS WELCOME, THANKS!


End file.
